


the crooked thing

by mzishu_shino



Series: in the loops of her hair [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzishu_shino/pseuds/mzishu_shino
Summary: A new servant came to Chaldeans. Her accidental meeting with Fionn and two Diarmuids caused an accident. Who is she?
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber
Series: in the loops of her hair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568116





	the crooked thing

**Author's Note:**

> 芬恩和异世界的性转芬恩同时存在  
> ooc致歉，雷

芬恩和两个迪卢木多迅速地解决了今天的训练场，有说有笑地走在回房间的路上——虽然把一个saber编去打弓阶训练场未免有些奇怪，但日常本的后排一向是用来刷羁绊的嘛，而且谁叫他们的这位master一向很喜欢把有因缘的角色编成一队呢。  
走廊上，玛修正和一个白发的陌生女子走在一起。啊，对，master前两天好像去了召唤室，还召唤到了谁来着。奇怪，他们竟然谁都没有听到更多的消息。芬恩微笑着说：“下午好，两位美丽的小姐……这位是新来迦勒底的英雄吧？初次见面……”  
女子已经微微转过头来，露出一张美丽动人、却已经历过岁月冲刷的脸。她向他们点了点头，正要开口，视线却突然凝固了。在她身边，玛修露出了些许不安的神色。  
芬恩敏锐地察觉到了这一点，左右看看，意识到那女子的视线正停留在迪卢木多的脸上。告诉迪卢木多这一点，再捉弄几句的话，他的神色一定会很好看吧……芬恩忍不住坏心眼地想。但现在的情况似乎不太妙啊，他心中升起一种危机的预感，干咳一声，正要说两句场面话走人，那女子却突然低声说：“Diarmuid？”  
“您认识我？”枪阶的迪卢木多疑惑地走上前去，露出他那迷人的、礼貌的微笑，然而，回答他的却是混乱的尖叫。  
“小心！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！背叛者……！！”  
“什……唔！”一时来不及拨枪，迪卢木多勉强躲闪几下，做好了被刺中的准备。然而，到来的并非预料之中的刺痛，而是从后侧方横扫过来的一股巨力。  
他跌倒在地，听到一阵兵刃相交的声音。抬头望去，才意识到是芬恩把自己击倒到一边，接住了对方来势汹汹，满含杀意的招势。“万分感谢，我主。”他自然地说，一跃而起打算加入战团。  
“闪开——！！”芬恩怒喝，再度挡下敌方的暴发。迪卢木多那家伙，就算不知道对方是什么人，难道还看不出对方是个冲着他来的berserker吗？还是看到他就失去理智的那种！  
急促的兵刃交接之声忽然停了下来，原来电光火石之间，双方已经势均力敌地过了七八招，同时后退半步，对峙起来。从侧面看去，他们的姿态竟如镜中影像一般相似。芬恩的视线落到相交的武器之上，心头忽然一紧。  
“啊啊，你是——”下一瞬间，他们异口同声地说。然后，又默契地沉默下来，悲哀地、了然地笑了。  
菲欧娜闭了闭眼，再睁开时，眼中的红色已褪去了些许。她行了一礼，坚定地哑声说，“请让开路线吧，我绝不会放弃我的追讨、我的复仇。”  
“真是抱歉，美丽的女士，”芬恩回以相似的郑重，“但是，我不可能这样对属下弃之不顾，何况——”  
两个迪卢木多困惑地看着眼前这一幕。“我确认一下，”枪阶的迪卢木多发愁地对剑阶的那个说，“我们应该都没见过这位女士吧？毕竟，我总会招惹到一些美丽的女士，从而引来问题……”  
“唔……我不记得有遇见过她啊。”年轻的英雄扬了扬眉毛，“大概是那个吧，狂战士的职阶问题。不得不说，这种对灵基的扭曲真是一种悲哀。不管怎么说，她都是一位强大的战士。嗯，这么说来，与她一战倒也是一场不可多得的经历。”他这么说完，提起剑便上前去，报上了自己的名姓，请求加入这场战斗。  
“快离开她的视线！”芬恩吼道。可为时已晚。狂乱再次爬上了尽管历经风霜但仍称得上姣好的面容，狂战士近乎悲惨地嘶吼着，一句未答，不顾芬恩的枪，径直向剑士的方向扑了过去。  
“你先离开……对，去通知master！”芬恩急匆匆地对枪阶的迪卢木多说，“快走，这是命令！”然后和跑过来的玛修一起，再一次冲入战成一团的两个人中间。  
剑士正打得兴起，但也打得出乎意料地艰难。对方的灵基是五星，他的也是；对方是牺牲理智得到力量、打起来以伤换伤，完全不顾自己的狂战士，这对于身经百战的他而言也不算什么。但是……但是……那个女人战斗的样子，切齿的神情，滴血的眼睛，似乎不止是单纯的疯狂，而是悲哀不已，仿佛真的和他有什么深仇大恨，想要认真地与他同归于尽一般。而在此之外，她的招式也让他十分在意：那身姿与招式，都给他一种似是而非的熟悉感，似乎曾经见过无数次，但又似乎从未见过……  
“快离开！”芬恩挤开他，朝他厉声道：“你在刺激她！这可是迦勒底的走廊，不是竞技场！”  
berserker发出一阵泣血一般的嘶吼，高高地举起了自己的武器。玛修惊道：“糟了，是宝具！她的宝具可是……”芬恩咬牙：“你保护迦勒底的墙壁，我来击倒她！3、2、1……不败的紫靫草！”“Lord...Camelot...!”  
当面吃了一发宝具，哪怕是群攻宝具，狂战士的宝具发动过程也被打断了。依然执着地挥动着手中的剑，她盯着芬恩的眼睛：“为什么……？！”  
“用用你的智慧吧！”芬恩切齿道，“难道你看不出来，这既然已经是不同的世界线，他们根本就不是同一个人？”  
“当”地一声，狂战士的剑落回了地上。她拄着剑喘息着，白色的乱发被泪水沾在脸庞边。“我……”她说，“是啊，真是丢脸……真抱歉……我又一次……”  
“没关系的，菲欧娜亲，”玛修说，“意外在你还没有准备好的情况下让你们碰面，这是我的失误。”  
“谢谢你的安慰，”自称菲欧娜的狂战士说，“但是……”  
芬恩默默地把手盖在她冰凉的手上：“我明白的，”他小声说，“你知道吧？我真的明白……”  
菲欧娜看看他，勉力地勾了勾嘴角。  
芬恩说：“迦勒底是一个神奇的地方……会好起来的，你看，这次就没发生什么大事。”  
“等一等，”迪卢木多目瞪口呆地看着他们，终于意识到了什么，“所以这位女士是……？！”  
菲欧娜好像遭受到了什么难以忍受的痛苦一般闭了闭眼睛，然后微微地笑了。  
芬恩看看他，叹了口气，默默地对他比口型：回——头——再——说——

**Author's Note:**

> 这个菲欧娜的设定参考了呆毛以及狂兰  
> 另，我会尽量通过名字译法的变更区分两个世界的人，但变不了的就没办法了。


End file.
